Twelve Days of Daleks: The Time of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The War across Time and Space has ended and The Penguins and their allies pursue the last four Dalek ships. The remaining Daleks are determined to survive at all costs. The Daleks make their last stand as the Time of The Daleks arrive.
1. Chapter One: Fall of the last stronghold

Ceres

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

All four TARDISes landed on the surface of the Asteriod known as Ceres. "This is an asteroid?" Skipper asked. "The Largest Asteriod," I replied. "Come on it's just a rock!" Jack Frost replied. "No not just a Rock," The Twelfth Doctor replied. "The Last strong-hold of the Daleks," The War Doctor replied. "Well then…" Skipper said, "Let's get to work!" "Skipper we have Daleks incoming!" Private shouted. " ** _Exterminate!"_** Elsa prepared her powers for the approaching Daleks.

Two of the four remaining Ships where trailing the Daleks while we formed a protective circle around the TARDISes. Anna, Skipper, Rico, and Private had their Dalek-busters at the ready. "Kowalski Fire the Dalek-Slayer!" Skipper shouted. I aimed the Dalek-slayer, pulled the trigger, and…nothing happened. Skipper took the Dalek-Slayer from and looked it over, "Low battery?" "Game over Skipper," I said. "It's not over until I say it's over," Skipper replied taking the power-pack out of his Dalek-Buster.

I took the power-pack and plugged it into my Dalek-Slayer and fired at the approaching Daleks. I missed the Daleks completely. "How did you miss!" Skipper shouted. "I wasn't aiming for the Daleks," I replied as The Two Ships fell out of the sky and Exploded taking the half of the approaching Daleks out. " ** _Exterminate The Penguins! Exterminate them!"_** the voice of The Supreme Dalek rang out as the Dalek Parliament Ship appeared. "That is not good," Elsa said. "Keep firing!" Skipper shouted as the Daleks continued their approach. "Rico," I said, "Ka-boom!" Rico laughed evilly and hacked up his Rocket launcher. "Fire in the hole!" Skipper shouted as a rocket was launched at the massive ship. The Ship when straight down exploding when it hit the surface.

Meanwhile on board the Imperial Dalek Ship The remaining Daleks where in a panic. " ** _Strike Teams one and two have been destroyed!_** " " ** _Deploying Main attack team!"_** " ** _Not yet,"_** The Supreme replied. " ** _The Doctors, the penguins, and their allies will not survive 2 thousand Daleks!"_** " ** _They have defeated 2 billion daleks,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Do not deploy the Main Attack Team…Send in the Special Weapons Dalek."_** Back on the surface of the asteroid The Last Special Weapons Dalek in existence appeared and started firing. "Evasive manuevers!" Skipper shouted as he jumped out of the way. A massive Crater was created where Skipper was standing. And then the entire asteroid started to shake violently.

"Skipper The Asteriod has suffered structural damage," I said, "it's only a matter of time before Ceres breaks up." Skipper turns to the Doctors and said, "get back in your TARDISes this whole asteroid is going to fall apart!" Two of the Doctors had already left leaving only The Twelfth and Eleventh Doctors. A taskforce of thirty Daleks arrived at the exact moment we climbed aboard the TARDIS. The Eleventh Doctor left as well leaving the battle for the fate of the Universe to Skipper, Rico, Private, Anna, Elsa, Jack Frost, and myself along with the Twelfth Doctor. At the exact moment the TARDIS dematerialized a massive crack appeared on the Asteriod but it didn't break up.

The thirty daleks on the surface were destroyed by the imperial Dalek ship for their failure. The Imperial ship then fled the area. "Doctor," Skipper said turning to the twelfth Doctor, "follow that ship!" The Doctor. The other three TARDISes reappeared and followed The Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS. "We can't let the last Dalek ship escape!" I said. "We need to tread carefully," Skipper said, "Who knows what they have in planned for their last stand…"

(End of Chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Daleks last stand

The Asteriod belt

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Doctor tracked the last Dalek Ship to another smaller asteroid. "Kowalski what can you see?" I asked. "The Main Attack team is protecting the landing area," he replied. "How many Daleks?" Private asked. "Two thousand," Kowalski replied. "two thousand," Elsa said, "we can take them." "I agreed with the Snow Queen," I said, "we face more Daleks then this before." Kowalski tossed me a extra power-pack which I plugged into my Dalek-buster. "Engage!" I shouted.

Elsa and Jack Frost charged at the Daleks first blasting ice at the enemy. Anna, Kowalski, and Rico charged next firing their Dalek Busters. Clara, The Doctors and I charge next blasting away with Dalek Busters and Sonics. Kowalski stayed back to fire the Dalek-Slayer. "Come on Daleks is that the best you got?" " ** _Protect the Imperial Dalek Ship! We have to survive!"_** Wave after wave of Daleks fell as we made quick work of the remaining Daleks. The Battle continued Daleks exploding all around us as we approached the last ship. Only the ten remaining imperial guards stood between us and the last Daleks in existence. "Surrender now," I said, "The Daleks are finished."

" ** _We will survive! We always survive!"_** "You asked for it," Elsa said freezing the ever last imperial guard in place. Kowalski finished them off with the Dalek-Slayer. "Supreme Daleks I know you are in their," I said, "come out and face your final end!" " ** _This is not over! We will survive and The Dalek race will continued!"_** "How many Daleks survive?" The Doctor asked. " ** _Seven!"_** "This is the final end," The Eleventh Doctor said. "The Daleks will be no more," The War Doctor added. "The Dalek Race is finished," I said. "Um Skipper…" "Not now Private I'm trash talking the Daleks," I replied. "Skipper The Daleks Ships is taking off!" The Imperial Dalek Ship blasted off the launch pad knocking us all to the ground. " ** _We will survive! WE always survive! And when we return The Dalek Race will be stronger then ever!"_** "That is not good," The Tenth Replied. "They will not escape," I said, "and they will never endanger the universe again."

(End of Chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Last of the Daleks

Mars' orbit

Imperial Dalek Ship

1:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

 ** _How is this possible? How could it come down to this? Earth was conquer and under Dalek control. How could four inferior flightless birds reduce the mighty Dalek empire to seven daleks? "We have arrived in the orbit of The Red Planet!" the last imperial guard reported. "Engage stealth mode!" I commanded, "The Penguins won't find us here." "I obey Supreme Dalek," it replied. I turn to the last two scientist Daleks in existence, "have you located more progenitor devices?" The Drone, Strategist, and Eternal Daleks faced the two scientists._**

 ** _"_** ** _No progenitor devices detected," one of the two replied, "We are the last true Daleks in existence." "You have failed," The drone replied, "you must be exterminated!" "No we will extract pure Dalek DNA from them and create new Daleks." "The Cult of Skaro tried cloning and failed!" "They were trapped in a era with inferior technology," I replied, "we have advance technology we can not fail!" "The Daleks will survive! We always survive!" the strategist replied. "We can not succeed in restoring the Daleks with the penguins seeking to destroy us," the imperial Dalek said. "Then they will be exterminated! And we will be victorious!"_** "Well first you have to survive…This!" the twelfth Doctor replied. " ** _Alert all four TARDISes are approaching and they are on a collision course!" the strategist said right before the Time ships slammed into the ship. "We have lost control!" The drone replied, "We are crashing towards the surface of mars!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminate! The Doctors Exterminate!" I shouted. The two scientist fired the ships weapons until they went out of range as we crashed towards the planet below. "I can not regain control!" "Controls not responding!" "shut down engines immediately!" "Engines shut down! Imperial Dalek Ship has reach terminal velocity!" "Ship will crash in Ten rels! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three…" The Ship shock violently as it spiraled towards the ground. "Two! One! Zero!" The Ship impacted with a clang. "Ship damaged beyond repair!" the strategist replied. "The TARDISes has materialized nearby!" "Go out there and Exterminate Them!" I shouted. All Six Daleks in the room turned to me and said, "WE Obey!" then left the ship. The Penguins and their allies will fall!_**

 ** _(End of Chapter Three)_**


	4. Chapter Four: The Fall of the Daleks

Dalek crash site, Mars

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"This is it people," Skipper shouted, "The Last Daleks in Existance!" "Skipper we have company!" I shouted as a small ground of Daleks lead by a Strategist headed our way. The four Doctors readied their screwdrivers while everyone else prepared their weapons. "Dalek-busters at the ready!" Skipper shouted. "Skipper I only have enough charge for one shot," I said holding up the Dalek buster.

"Kowalski remove the power pack," Skipper said. "Remove the Power pack…wait what?" I said. "Trust me," Skipper said. I removed the power-pack, "Kowalski plug the power-pack back in on my word," Skipper said, "Everyone Else! Don't shot until I say!" The Daleks got closer, "Um…Skipper," Private said. "Wait for it," Skipper said, "Wait for it…" "I really think we should attack," Elsa replied. "WAIT FOR IT!" Skipper said, "Wait for it…" " ** _The Penguins will be Exterminated!"_** the Daleks said. "NOW!" Skipper shouted. "Right now?" Anna said. "NOW!" Skipper shouted. Lasers and icy blasts flew thru the air as the final battle begins.

"Shields holding at 100%," one of the remaining scientists replied. That Dalek of course blow up shortly after that statement, "Keep firing! Keep firing!" " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! We have to survive!"_** The Supreme announced as it joined the battle. The Strategist was the next to get blown up followed by the Imperial guard. " ** _Alert! Alert! Shields weakening!"_** the other Scientist Dalek replied before it was immobilized by Elsa. Skipper finished it off with the Dalek buster. Meanwhile The Drone was disabled by the combination of four sonic screwdrivers. "Geronimo!" "Allons-y!" "No more!" "I am the Doctor!" the twelfth said, "The man who fights the monsters!" " ** _Exterminate The Doctors! Exterminate!"_** The Supreme shouted as the drone was destroyed leaving only him and the eternal.

"You look a bit outnumbered," Jack frost replied. " _The Daleks will survive,"_ The eternal replied, " _We will always survive!"_ A strange noise filled the air as the fallen new Daleks started to reform in front of us. "Oh," I said, "That's why it's called an eternal Dalek." " _The Daleks are eternal!"_ The eternal Dalek said, " _and we will survive!"_ "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, "The Power pack…Now!" I slid the power-pack into the Dalek-Slayer and aimed at The Eternal, The Supreme, and the reforming Daleks. "Kowalski you only have one shot," Skipper said. "Make it count," The Twelfth Doctor said. "Oh no," I said. "Kowalski?" Private said. "It seems I had less power then I thought," I said, "I only have enough for one dalek…" "Destroy the Eternal!" Everyone shouted! The drone was now fully restored, " ** _Protect the eternal! Protect our future!"_** The Supreme commanded. " ** _I Obey!"_** it replied. I aimed at the eternal and fired.

The Eternal exploded dying with one dramatic " ** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhh_** ** _hhhhhhh_** ** _hhhhhh….."_** "How dramatic," Skipper muttered. The reforming Daleks collapsed leaving burnth out shells behind. The drone flew apart parts of it's outer shell shattered everywhere. The dalek creature itself tried to crawl away but Elsa put a stop to that. "Well Supreme Dalek," The Eleventh Doctor said. "How does it feel…" " ** _Explain!"_** The Supreme replied. "How does it feel to be the last Dalek in existence," The Tenth Doctor replied. " ** _DALEKS do not feel!"_** "Let me show you something," The Twelfth Doctor replied aiming his Sonic screwdriver at him. " ** _Daleks can not be hacked,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _Ship Self-destruct activated!"_** "Why would he activate the self-destruct of the imperial ship?" Skipper asked.

"He figures if he's going down…" The War Doctor said. "Then…" I said, "He's taking the rest of us with it!" "Oh…" Skipper said, "Run!" The eleventh Doctor tried countermaning the destruct, " ** _Self-destruct can not be countermanded!"_** "I'm not looking for the countermand," he replied. " ** _You hack has failed Doc-tor,"_** The Supreme replied. The twelfth Doctor activated his sonic sending the Supreme backwards. " ** _How is this possible!"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Not even you can hack the Dalek Hive mind Doc-tor!"_** "Let's just say I started the calculations a long time ago," he said pointing to the War Doctor. "How is this possible," Skipper asked. "same sonic," I said, "Different case."

The Supreme was backed into the Dalek-ship, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "Three…two…one," Skipper said as the ship exploded, "No more Daleks!" The Doctors looked at the smoldering remains the last Dalek ship in existence. "The Final end," The Eleventh replied. The Eleventh, Tenth, and War Doctors left leaving only Me, Skipper, Private, Rico, Elsa, Anna, Jack Frost, and the twelfth Doctor. "So have we finally seen the last of the Daleks," Private said. "For now," The Twelfth Docter replied as we boarded the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized the last echo reaching the ruins of the imperial Dalek Ship followed by silence. But amoung the ruins lay the dying Supreme Dalek. It's eyestalk moved one last time in the direction of Earth a blue dot in the distance. It looked at the blue dot that was earth with hate as it said one last word, " ** _Exterminate!"_**

(end of Chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Merry Christmas

Earth, 4 hours later

New York City, New York USA

Central Park Zoo, Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

Rico had chainsawed a Christmas tree out of ice as we hung our christmas decorations around the base. The zoo was closed as kidsmas was under full swing above us. "Aren't we going to celebrate with everyone else?" "We'll join the celebrations a little later," I said, "We just saved the world I'm sure eggy and the others will understand." "Well," I said holding up a cup of eggnog, "The Daleks are defeated…now nothing will stand in the way of our Christmas celebration. Private this year make sure you tell us if your going to sneak out to get a last minute gift for a lonely polar bear. We don't what a repeat of the blue hair incident…because I am in no mood to deal with Mr. Chew!"

Private, Kowalski and Rico shuddered. "why did we have to be penguin-ized?" Jack Frost asked. "Because Kowalski's shrink-y shrink-er ray is…unreliable," I said "No it works I just need to fix the reverse setting," Kowalski replied, "Plus I really wanted to test out my Penguinfiction gun!" "Well it worked," Nigel said, "But where's the Doctor?" "I was wondering the same thing," Anna asked. "Um…he didn't want to be penguin-ized," Kowalski replied." "How do you get used to being flight-less!" Jack-frost said. "Well not everyone is an immortal with the ability to fly," Elsa replied. "Um why is Toothless on a rampage," Hiccup asked. "Blast! I forgot about the differences between the reptiles and birds!" "I would of thought you would remember that after the switching Rico's and Rodger's brains operation!" "I"ll go unpenguin-ize him," Kowalski said leaving the base, "And Stormfly too just in case." "How much damage can two penguins do?" Julian said, "…wait don't answer that!" Elsa faceplamed.

A slightly burnt Kowalski returned shortly afterward, "Mission accomplished Skipper!" "O-kay," I said, "Who wants eggnog!" "Eggnog!" Rico shouted. "Rico your girlfriend is here," I said, "don't go eggnog overboard!" Kowalski put miss perky next to Rico. "That's his girlfriend?" Anna asked trying to hold back her laugher. "Don't ask," I said, "just don't ask. "Skipper once married a bobblehead," Private said. "Private…" I said. "Julian picks his nose." Julian was picking his nose, "Ah my secret gold digging shame revealed!" "um…I think I may have accidently dropped the truth serum in Private's eggnog." I stared at Kowalski," You are kidding me right?"

Private and Kowalski bursted out laughing, "we totally got you!" "whew so it's wasn't true," Elsa said, "because if Skipper had a bobblehead as a girlfriend who he then married… It's true isn't it." "Sadly…yes," I replied. "I have wedding pictures to prove it" "Nooo!" Kowalski and Rico shouted. "Oh phil and I were wondering where those went," Mason said. "Do you have to pop in like that?" I said. "I guess you don't want these floating around Central Park…" Mason said dropping pictures of me and the bobble-head kissing to the floor. "All right," I said, "You can stay." Jack frost and julian was laughing their heads off while Nigel looked at me strangely. Anna wanted to join in on the laughing but Elsa stopped her, "anna…" "That is funny," Dr. Blowhole said. "Hey get off our TV!" I shouted, "You missed up the yule log!" "Um…" Blowhole said, "we now return to your previously interrupted yule log! By the way Merry Christmas Pen-gu-wins…I move my Revenge to after New Years." "great looking forward to it," I said as the yule log went back on. "Um…approved musical selection engaged," Kowalski said. "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Melmen laid an egg…" "Kowalski!" "Um..wrong tape," Kowalski said pushing another button. The approved musical selections started and I readied the eggnog.

"Okay back to business," I said, "who's up for eggnog!" "Eggnog!" Rico shouted. "Eggnog! Eggnog! Eggnog!" "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Private and Kowalski said. "hold on Rico," I said, "no man can barely hold his nog." Rico hacked up a bomb "hit the deck!" Kowalski shouted. "Great now we can play Christmas hot potato!" "Ahhhhh!" Kowalski, Private, and Rico shouted as they ran out of the base. "nancy-cats," I said, "anyone up for a round of hot-potato?" no one was up for it, "oh well I said tossing it up the hatch," I said, "anyway I love that game." "Ah! Hot Potato!" Private shouted. "My car!" someone shouted. "How many cars does this guy have?" Kowalski asked. "so…um…Let's eat!"

shortly…

"Feasting time," I said. Rico was playing with a knife. "Hey," I said, "not a the table!" "Yeah fish and…what are these orange things?" "Cheezy Dibbles," Kowalski said. "Besides the cheesy bits were wicked stale!" "Wait" I said, "somethings missing…Again!" "Um let's see," Kowalski said, "Cheezy dibbles, presents, eggnog, cranberries, fish…" "wait a minute…where's The Private!" Kowalski turned the eggnog container around, "It would appears that he's missing!" "Missing!" I said, "Hoover dam!" "Wha…wait…how did a picture of Private get on the back of the eggnog?" Elsa asked. "I don't know what your talking about." "Great now I have to go save Private as a Penguin," Jack frost replied. "I'm back," Private said.

"And where have you been?" I asked. "Um…getting everyone's presents," Private asked. "Okay," I said, "we're open out present after we eat and then we will sing the Christmas carols." "and then after carols?' Elsa asked. "we all sit down and watch…a certain movie," I said. "Can we Watch Jurassic World!" Kowalski shouted, "it look awesome!" "Um…it's not even out yet," I said. "Well thanks to The Space-Time Teleport it is," Kowalski said. "Um…what?" Rico asked. "I with to the future when Jurassic World when it will come out on DVD and brought back to the present. Kowalski was standing by the hatch holding the copy of the Jurassic world in his flippers. "I'll take that," The Doctor replied snatching it out of Kowalski's hands. "What was that for?' Kowalski said.

"spoilers," the doctor said, "you just have to wait…the long way round. "Blast," Kowalski said. "anyway back to our meal!" I said. "Oh right. "Merry christmas, "Nigel said. "merry Christmas," Elsa replied. "god bless us," Private said, "god bless us everyone!" "Merry Christmas," Kowalski said. "Merry Christmas everyone," I said as we dug in. I took a cup of eggnog and held it up, "and a very merry Christmas to everyone at home!" "Who are you taking to?" Anna asked. "that's classified information," I said.

After we finished eating we engaging in an epic snowball fight, wrote our names in the Snow with the rest of the zoo, went caroling, when we returned to base we opened presents while we watched Private's favorite movie (Yes THAT Disney movie). After it was all said and done and Private and Elsa tired of singing let it go we did on last thing. "I hope you people saved room for dessert," I said. "Have a holly jolly christmast," blared out of our radio. While that played I read The Night before Christmas…Penguin edition. "Why was blowhole get beat up in their?" Jack frost asked. "Because one day that's the Christmas present we going to give him." "Say the line!" Julian said, "Say the line!" "Say what line?" Elsa asked. Astrid and Hiccup looked at me as well. "yes show them you santa magic!" Muarice said. "what line are they talking about," Anna said.

"I have a pretty good idea," Nigel said. "come on Skipper," Private said. "Oh…all right," I said. "This is the best part," Kowalski said as "It's not perfect but it's Christmas" echoed into the base. I put on my santa hat and said, "A merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" "Potato!" Mort shouted. "Potato?" Elsa asked. "don't ask…don't ask," Kowalski said.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Epilouge: prophecy of doom

Graveyard of The Daleks, Ceres

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Dalek-Cann's POV)

 ** _While the Penguins celebrated christmas back on earth I was exploding the ruins of the Daleks._** " ** _The Daleks are no more," Rusty replied._** " ** _But a great danger is coming for the penguins," I said,_** " ** _I can see every possible future of the penguins and all of them end in terrible things."_** " ** _When their times come they will be ready for it," Rusty said,_** " ** _Like every mission they ever had!"_** " ** _The Penguins as a team will fall apart then reform only to lead to their demise."_** " ** _Let them enjoy their victory," Rusty said, "then when the time is right…warn them of their fate."_**

 **** ** _We tranmatted off Ceres and found the ruin remains of the supreme Daleks. "this is a defiant one," I said. "I will survive!" The Supreme said, "I must survive!" "You are not immortal like the so-called god of all daleks," I said, "You will die." "The Daleks will be defeated for long," The Supreme said, "one day the Daleks will return to full power!" "No! The Daleks are evil!," Rusty said, "And they must die! maximum extermination!" Rusty fired and the supreme Dalek was no more. "We must embark for the valley of the living rock, Norway, Decemeber 25_** ** _th_** **** ** _1812!" "I obey!" Rusty replied as he temporal shifted away. I turned towards the planet of earth, "Merry Christmas Penguins! We shall meet again soon enough!"_**

 ** _I temporal shifted away from the final resting place of The Supreme Dalek. I found myself next to Rusty on a snowy trail. "The Valley of the living rock is this way," Rusty said. "We must find the grand pabbie and consult with him!" "Trolls detected!" Rusty replied. We hovered over the ice and snow heading in the direction of the valley and the trolls. As for what horror awaits the penguins in the future…well not even I can forsee it. But if you are reading this don't let the future scare you…there is no time like the present. Merry Christmas!_**

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
